Prior art in this field includes many forms of containers with fasteners and connectors such as Zipper slide-fasteners, snap buttons, hooks-and-burrs, strappings with snap locks, plastic and other wrappings with shearing lanyards, buttons and holes and other systems.
Slide fasteners are not foolproof and are problems when the internal pressure of the contents presses against the opening. Cloth and other strappings do get entangled even if the snaplocks work properly. Shearing lanyards are not foolproof. Snapbuttons require that each button be handled without missing and are tedious and slow.
Containers with Velcro hook-and-burrs system are fine but are not foolproof in its normal single system to restrain the contents. Without improvements, it is subject to unintentional pulloff and the exposure of its contents if the top should unintentionally catch a passing hook.
The object of this invention is to devise a container which will firmly retain its emergency equipment and yet will release same in a simple, foolproof quick-release and quick-deploy manner.
Another objective is to provide access to the contents for periodic safety and other inspection without damaging the seal system at all.
Still another objective is to retain the simplicity of present emergency equipment by using stock materials to achieve the improvements.